Is There always Love at First Sight?
by blue-crystall
Summary: Draco, raises a wite flag towards a beatiful brunette. Does This Brunette has feelings for a bleach blonde Slytherin. How will her friends react? This contain sexual contact and these are all jk rolwing charaters not mine thank you for reading:)
1. Is this happening?

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were going to have their last adventure. It would be their last year at Hogwarts. Of course they needed to leave the school with a bang!  
  
"I'll sure miss you two," Harry said as he looked at his two best friends. Ron's ears turned pink, and Hermione gave him a hug.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Harry! The year has only started," Hermione told him with a smile on her face. The popular trio quickly ran to Platform 9 3/4. Hedwig began to flutter crazily as a bleach blonde hair boy walked by.  
  
"Hello Potter, Weasley." He smirked and walked away. "I'll see you on the Train Mudblood!" He added in quickly before stepping onto the steaming locomotive. Ron's face turned as red as his ears, and he pulled out his wand.  
  
"NO! Ron! No. Don't waste your time on him," She scowled at the freak Slytherin. She had always wondered how he could be so mean all the time. He was an awful boy, to say the least, but you'd think occasionally it would hurt him to be mean and he'd try to be a little bit nicer.  
  
The three amigos boarded the train. Hermione gave a quick wave to Ron, and Harry. Since she was Head girl she had to supervise all the students on the train younger than her.  
  
She strolled the corridors lazily, wishing she had something better to do. But of course, the bookworm Hermione Granger would never leave her place in duty. She wanted very much to prove that she could handle the position of Head Girl.  
  
When she saw Malfoy walk by she raised her head high and pushed him out of the way using her shoulder. He stood right back up not even caring, but with a sarcastic response.  
  
"Kinky, are we today, Granger?" He chuckled and went the other way. Instead of Hermione be furious she thought kinky? Silly Malfoy... Wait what am I thinking? Instead she wiped out that part of her day and walked up and down the corridors again, letting her mind wander free.  
  
When they got off the train, Malfoy was staring at Hermione as she rejoined Harry and Ron with great relief. Her face had turned red.  
  
" Hermione are you alright, you look like you ate something hot! Are you ok?" Ron asked, Harry agreeing.  
  
She knew that Draco Malfoy was still looking at her but she did nothing and looked at Ron's gentle yet confused face.  
  
"Yes Ron. I'm fine." They all smiled but Harry stopped in his tracks and looked over to see Malfoy still staring at Hermione. He turned towards the blonde and scowled.  
  
"Potty, move! Your big head's in my way!" Draco said, right to the boy's face.  
  
"Yes, sir, Captain Peroxide, sir!" Harry said, saluting the boy and laughing as he walked off with his friends.  
  
When they arrived at the feast everyone was eating the scrumptious meal. First years were being sorted. Only a few of them joined Gryffindor! Most were Hufflepuff.  
  
Hermione was tired and didn't feel like waiting for the two starving boys to finish their meals.  
  
She sat there a bit longer still, but they continued on. She thought it'd never end. Her brown eyes grew wide and she remembered that she had a special room this year. Now she was anxious to check it out, and Harry and Ron were still going slow.  
  
"Is it okay if I head upstairs and check out the Head Boy and Girl lounge?" The two boys had mouths so full they could hardly speak.  
  
"Do chunid zumwon chu go opthur wich you?" Ron asked, his mouth filled with red potatoes.  
  
"What in the world, Ron?" Hermione replied, wondering what he said. Ron looked up at her with his blue eyes, and swallowed down his food.  
  
"Do you want someone to go up there with you?" He repeated. Hermione nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Umm, but no, thanks. I'm fine. I can go on my own. Do come up and check on me later though, okay?" She asked, starting to walk away and look back at the boys. They simply nodded and looked right back down at their food.  
  
You'd think Mrs. Weasley starves them, the way they eat, Hermione thought to herself. Ha, never mind. That's a fat chance that'll ever happen!  
  
The brightest witch of her age made her way up winding staircases and secret passages all throughout the school. In fact, she became quite worn out. She wondered if she'd have to do this every day just to get back to where she slept. She sure hoped not.  
  
Hermione went up to a half lion and half snake portrait.  
  
"Muggles." She said softly. She had wondered exceedingly hard on why the password was what it was. Malfoy was Head Boy, she knew that, and he'd never go for that sort of thing.  
  
As the door opened, Hermione's first thought was on how beautiful it looked. Colors of green and red bedazzled the room, and made it look much more lively than the common rooms for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Portraits that were smiling at her as she made her way across the large lounge, touching small trinkets as she went along. Only one thing would ever make this room bad.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
She went up to her room, where she was shocked to also find Malfoy's things. She thought that it was quite odd and stupid to share a room with him. Beh was the only word to come to mind!  
  
"Hello Granger." Came a sly voice behind the girl. Hermione jumped at the sound of her name. She nodded to the Malfoy that had just spoken to her. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
  
Oh Merlin, he's only wearing a shirt! He must be going to bed! Wow, he has a good body! WHAT AM I THINKING? All of these thoughts poured through Hermione's brain and made her turn to goo as she studied the shape of the Slytherin. He had muscular tough arms, obviously buff from Quidditch. His legs were also very muscular, as she could see through his pants. Perhaps he played rugby? Suddenly she realized what was going on, and came to her senses.  
  
"Malfoy can you put a shirt on?" She asked, turning her head away so she couldn't see him.  
  
"What's the matter, Granger?" He asked in his sly voice, smirking the way he always does when he's got a plan on his mind.  
  
"Nothing just the sight of you makes me sick! I don't need to see any more of you than I already have, thanks!" She tried frantically to make up excuses.  
  
He smirked, "Nice one, Granger! But you know you want to look at me!" He jumped on his bed, still eyeing the Gryffindor.  
  
He does have a point, she smiled and thought to herself.  
  
"Whatever you say, Malfoy," She said again, thinking quick on her feet.  
  
He walked up to her. Hermione's heart was beating fast. She had no clue what was going on. Why in the world would Draco Malfoy, the mean Slytherin that calls her a Mudblood, even speak to her? She was so confused. Was he just doing this because she was a girl? Or was he doing it because he had suddenly become nice?  
  
He walked in front of her, and wrapped her finger around one of her many ringlets of hair. He rubbed it slowly, feeling its texture. He wondered why Granger didn't move. She knew though. She was in a state of complete and utter shock.  
  
What in Merlin's world is going on here? She thought to herself.  
  
"I guess you are sort of pretty. I mean... pretty ugly! I mean..." His face turned a crimson red. This was rather unusual to Hermione though. She had never seen him any other color but pale!  
  
He decided in a quick motion to kiss her on the forehead and walk to his bed.  
  
Of course Hermione Granger didn't move. She just lay there on top of her head smiling awkwardly.  
  
A strange silence followed and Hermione turned out the light.  
  
"Night Malfoy." She said in response and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Goodnight, Granger."  
  
-Madi  
  
A/N: I am such a tease! Review if you like it, please! 


	2. Draco an Mudbloods?

Hermoine felt so embarrassed in what Malfoy had or did do. But then again she felt light headed, what will Harry and Ron think?? I Can't tell them or they'll hurt him! Do I care, should I? Hermoine kept thinking of all the different things when she found her self in the library.  
  
"Where am I?" She scanned the room. Suddenly a voice came to her response.  
  
"Ha! You are scared of me!" Said a sly voice from behind.  
  
She turned around to see the Slytherin that has given her a peck on the forehead, soon again she felt lightheaded. He's so dreamy, oh yes he is! Not even thinking about the questions Malfoy had asked her.  
  
She is so hot, I just can't control my self! They stared at each other for a long period of time before another one had spoken.  
  
"Who's there?" The caretaker Filch had probably herd one of them speak. Draco thinking of nothing went over to Hermoine and pressed his lips upon hers. Hermoine thinking none other of it let him.  
  
"Fallow me?" He said in a sly voice, smirking. She nodded, he pulled over his cloak to let her inside it. They went up to flights of stairs, and threw one portrait. Hermoine never knew Draco had an invisibility cloak, or that he could be this sexy. Was she actually thinking that Draco was hot, the evil Slytherin boy, who had almost killed Hagrids Bird, and almost killed one her best friend who she would never betray? Yes....  
  
After ten more minutes of stairs, an walking threw many portraits, they came to a beautiful sight by the astronomy tower. The stars were glistening, the moon was shining it was so romantic. All Draco did was smile.  
  
"This is so Beau-" "Beautiful? I know, I come here when ever I need to relax, or stuff like that." He interrupted her. Hermoine didn't care this was just like a dream, a dream that was coming true.  
  
"You kissed me," she reminded him. He didn't take notice, he was still looking at the stars.  
  
What do I say? She's a Mudblood! I can't like her. He kept staring at her, she had grown breast over the years and her hips were larger. Her thighs were big but not fat just the way he liked them. Oh yes she has grown.  
  
"Did you just lick your lips at me?" She laughed. Does he like me? I think he does, oh this is sooo bad! But it's like I feel so close to him, is it right? She stared at his muscular body, handsome figure, and dreamy eyes. She knew Malfoy wasn't a virgin she had herd stories. They all sounded like a dream. But then she though, what this is some kind of joke? What if he's playing me just make Harry and Ron feel bad?  
  
"Are you playing me??" She was now frustrated and he still hadn't said a word.  
  
"No, Mudblood. I mean Hermoine, god this hard!" He had put his hands on his head. THINK MAN THINK SHE'S MAD! Just then a little something was released on his lips. Hermoine had taken this into her own measures. She was tired of waiting and her hormones were building up. First a kiss then some bit of tongue.  
  
Hermoine tasted so sweet. Like strawberry's he though. Hermoine was thinking about the same thing that Malfoy was.  
  
First it started on lips, then some tongue. Draco's hands were busy. He firstly left one on her hip and the other on her shoulder. Soon it became clear to Malfoy that Hermoine liked this. He heard wonderful story's of Hermoine in bed even she wasn't a virgin he make it like it was.  
  
Hermoine heart pounded what was she going to do, she enjoyed the taste of this Slytherin boy. She though he wouldn't go any farther with her till Draco decided to take it up a notch. He moved his hand up her shirt, Hermoine moaned, at the feeling of his hand move up her shirt.  
  
But then he stopped. "Sorry." He looked so guilty and ashamed like he committed a crime of some sort. "Why?" He looked up at the bushy hared girl he had just kissed. They were both silent. There was no response.  
  
"What about Potter, and Weasley?" He asked. Would she tell them? He though. Hermoine being a bookworm, well that's boring. She needed more spice in her life, more, more, Danger! So being dangerous she replied with. "What about them?" Draco looked pleased in her response. But they couldn't do anything in here, what if people herd them? He would have seduced her in there own room, the perfect room. He took her hand.  
  
They crept down the stairs, up some stairs, avoided Flirch twice and not to mention Mrs.Norris! They were getting tired and confused of going in and out of portraits finally there it was a half lion and half snake portrait.  
  
"Muggle."  
  
A/n: Mauahaha I have kept you waiting still please review tell me what do you think thanks a bunch ( 


	3. The love game

(A/n: hey um yeah I would like to thank all the reviewers I LOVE YOU GUYS! Sorry, continue thanks to QuietLight who helped me with chapter One, sorry for some of the miss spelled words, and the rush the but the whole little thing will come together) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"We're here" he smiled, not knowing what to do next or what the future held. Hermoine was a bit frightened sure she had, had sex, but not with Malfoy. She still wasn't certain what to except was he actually doing this for her on for his own benefit of having sex with every girl in the castle. He sat on the coach which made a "crack" sound when he sat down. Hermoine was crimson when he took off his shirt. "Malfoy!" She didn't know anything else to say. He raised his eyebrow, "ah! So the rumors aren't true you haven't have you?" She turned her back from him, being as silent as she could. "Don't be shy we don't have to if you don't want to." He pulled her in his arms and put his arm around like in a bear hug. He smirked.  
  
Harry always gave her a kiss on the cheeks, and Ron maybe on the lips. But yes it was all lies she had never and yes she did want to. Especial with the hot, muscular, sly, Slytherin, that hugged her tightly.  
  
Soon Malfoy came to though, he was the Sex God of the school and he was not going soft over some Mudblood. He took her wrist and pinned her to the wall. She struggled. "MALFOY!" she screeched, "what can I say Granger you want me , I am known for the school Sex God because people like you adore me! Watch," he pressed his lips on hers she only struggles for a few moments, she didn't even mind when he sneaked his tongue into her.  
  
"Told you!"  
  
Hermoine was speechless what was she going to say? Had she started have feeling for this boy? "Malfoy, YOU'RE PRAT!" With one kick in the shins she walked into her room, and slammed the door. He smirked Oh yes this would be fun, this would be his best game yet!  
  
Strolled into the room, "you do know we share this tiny room, right?" He said smirking, he knew this would only piss her off more and he enjoyed watching her face boil with rage. Hermoine took her pillow and threw it at Malfoy with all force, but he just caught it. "What's a matter Granger angry?"  
  
"Malfoy just shut it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I HATE YOU!"  
  
"That's not a reason," he led over to his bed and stared at her. This would be his best prize yet.  
  
She lifter her bushy hair from the covers, and starred into his grey eyes. It was like he was trying to hypnotize her, and it was. She felt all of sudden calm, and soothed then she remembered why she was mad at him.  
  
"Oh yes it certainly is! You're not only mean to me but to my friends-"  
  
"Potty, and Weasel you call those people you're friends?"

" It's not like you have any!!"  
  
"How would you know Granger?" He walked up toward she stood up. Their faces were inch's away.  
  
"How do you even know who I am you know my name that's all, and how I look!"  
  
She gulped, and said nothing.  
  
"That what I though Granger, and if you have problems with sharing a room I can go to that crack pot of fool who's teaches this school and get him to make another, for now you'll have to live!" Hermoine said nothing but looked away, "

"Turn around!"  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
"I have to change and I'm not leaving just so you can a have a laugh. So, do TURN AROUND!"  
  
"Mudblood I have no reason to look at your foul body!" With that Malfoy took off his pants and jumped into his bed. Hermoine Quickly took one of her long T-shirt slipped it over her and took off her robes and skirt. How could she sleep with that thing over there, she would just have to survive, then she would go to the headmaster first thing in the morning.  
  
Hermoine awoke, she yawned and stretched out her legs. It appeared to 5:30am, it was still dark and Malfoy was sleeping. His green and silver boxer glistened in the moonlight and he was shivering, he must have kicked off his cover in the night. She slowly crept over to his bed, picked up the green and silver sheet and put it on him. She felt proud of herself and as a reward gave him a peck on his forehead, and walked out of the room and over to the showers. Grey eyes flung open.  
  
The showers were always hotter if you got up early enough, and Hermoine always got up early, this would be her first week as Head Girl and she would go to telling Head Master Dumbledor that she needed a room to her self, even though today was a Saturday she felt pumped! She took off her shirt, and placed it over the shower door. She turned it on steamed went through the bathroom, as she stepped in she shivered she was so cold, and the water was so hot. She herd the door slam shut, she looked up from the shower, "hello anyone there?" How stupid can you be you share a room with a sex craved Slytherin of course he's in here!  
  
"Malfoy OUT! Now!" There was no response.  
  
But his grey eyes were fixed on the shower door, _I could make this easy and open and the Mudblood would be horrified but I can't and why not?_ He questioned himself as his eyes were fixed at the door, till the shower turned off, he fled.  
  
"Were you watching me, take a shower?" She questions him. She had put on a white tank-top and some jeans with a design on them, as she dried her hair with a towel. Malfoy looked up at her and noticed she used a different shampoo witch made here hair go down witch in Malfoy's case was quite _sexy_.  
  
"Did you kiss me when I sleeping?" Her choclate eyes widen but with her head shook her head.  
  
"Why would ever do that to you Malfoy?" This time she was smirking.  
  
"I don't know why Hermoine?"  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Mudblood."  
  
"No you didn't"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No Malfoy you certainly did not"  
  
He squirmed in his chair cause by accident he knew he had called her first name but why?  
  
"Listen Malfoy, you know you did and I know you want me more then you think" Hermoine was turning the game around from Malfoy's nose and he knew it. But he wouldn't let it show.  
  
"Don't be too full of your-yourself Mudblood!"  
  
"Did you just stutter Mister Malfoy" Her eyebrow was raised and one drop of sweat hit Malfoy's eyebrow.  
  
Hermoine bent closer to where Malfoy sat, then proceeded to sit on the caoch right by Malfoy. She took her handed and drew circles with the tip of her finger on Malfoy's chest.  
  
"Feel good?" she coned, _Malfoy, I know your game now!_ He bit his lip stared at her.  
  
"Don't touch Mudblood!" He said fiercely but didn't move,_ yeah it does Mudblood but I ain't going to admit it!  
_  
She took her hand and swayed it down to his member. She saw that his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. She leaned in by his ear.  
  
"You can't _**resist me**_." Her voice was sweet but fair, he opened his eyes and her lips were red.  
  
"You think I can't resist you Granger, fine think your so tough, think you can control me. I'll wager with you, we'll play a game, and if you win you decided me to do anything! If I win same goes for me. Got it."  
  
She smirked.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Same placed I showed you last night"  
  
With one last nod. He went into the room and Hermoine went out the doors, _I don't care what game he play I'll win and find out what Draco Malfoy actually thinks of me! _

**A/n: **Hey guys I hope you're liking it so far, if you want you can review don't worry i've already started on the fourth chapter!


	4. A game, A Winner, A Potion

Hermoine was actually looking forward to this game Malfoy was about to play, she knew she would beat him.  
  
She found her way walking down to the Great Hall, as she opened the doors there she same her two best friends. Ron blushed as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and gave Harry a huge Hug.  
  
"Second day and I already miss you guys!" She said almost looking like she was gonna cry. "You can visit me or Ron when ever you want!" Harry smiled at her in a angelic way. Ron ears went pink as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
_There brothers_, she though_ and nothing more, Ron might still have a crush on me but his pecks are getting him no where unlike Malfoy's_...  
  
"God what am I saying??" She said aloud. "You ok 'Moine?" She nodded, "I'm going to go to my room now if you need me its muggles."  
  
Remembering her problem with the room she decided to go to Dumbledor firstly, "Coated Cock Roaches with Marshmallow, and butter beer." She spat at the very sentence. "Come in Miss. Granger!" His soft old voice soothed Hermoine. "Um.. Professor there seems to be a problem I have or I should say we have—"  
  
"Miss. Granger its already been done Mister. Malfoy came up early, very kind of him if I might add."  
  
"Right"  
  
"Only 8:30pm!" She had fallen asleep in her new bedroom. It was the colors of Gryfindor, red, and gold. She pleased that they had added a closet and a shelf for her books, and also a nice dresser! She had also found a spell witch made her bed quite comfortable! She now felt more comfortable having her own room more secure and should would know if some sick, twisted, dreamy, muscular, _no no no!!!_ "He's ugly!" _No he's not_.... As she slid into to slumber  
  
_Errr time to meet Malfoy_, she kept her robes on because it would be a bit cold.  
  
Running threw corridors, she remebered slightly of her dream.  
  
_Dream   
  
She was in her bedroom when she herd a knock, "come in it's open." There he was the hotty, the man of the hour. Ron Weasley._

_Dream Done_   
  
But why had she had a dream of Ron? _He's my brother_! Well that's how she felt about him.  
  
Hermoine was getting very tired for having to go threw all these portraits she wanted to win. SHE WOULD HAVE TO! She knew Malfoy loved to play his games, but she also knew that Hermoine had one more point on the score board.  
  
She chuckled to herself, _Oh malfoy my Malfoy_.  
  
"Granger is that you?"  
  
"Yes, why did I keep you waiting?"  
  
She saw him smirk, he was holding something in his left hand it appeared to be small and moving. In his right he had his broom.  
  
"Soo what are we doing, mind game, a quiz?" She hoped.  
  
He laughed, it sounded dark and cold, Hermoine shuddered.  
  
"You wish eh, Granger" She gave him a dark look.  
  
"No instead we'll be doing things my way!" his smirk grew wider, in a creepy way, Hermoine just stared.  
  
"See this" He took out his left hand and there something. It looked exactly like a snitch, only it moved a bit fasted.  
  
"This is Sniget, before they had Snitch's they used a bird like thing well this is one of them. Since we can't use Snitch's because we might lose it we have to use this."  
  
"So you're telling me I have to fly on a broom stick, and try to catch this bird what if we kill it? Huh?"  
  
"Can't, that's why they used to use it, In Quiditch, this things can be thrown an not die, or are you going to argue and be against it maybe even make a lil thing like you did with those house elves, what was it?" He said with his hand on this chin, looking like he was thinking.  
  
"S.P.E.W.?"

"That right spew!"  
  
"Not spew It's... OH never mind. Well I don't have a brom and-"

"Here," He threw a broom, and Hermoine just managed to catch it. It was a firebolt.  
  
"How do you manage?" She gasped in aw, _he has 2 Firebolts??_  
  
He just stared at the ground.  
  
"I can't fly."  
  
He looked up at her with his gray eyes, and he laughed. He did this for quite a while till Hermoine finally got her courage up. Her face went crimson. Malfoy loved it when she was like this, she would get pissed off and start raving. He kept staring at her, it was like she was a prize that needed to be won. He would be the first to take this trophy home. He smirked.  
  
"Just try!"  
  
"Fine!" Huffed Hermoine she took the broom and kicked off. To her surprise she was flying. SHE WAS FLYING! Her smile widen when Malfoy did some sort of smile mixed with a smirk.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to let it go and went it goes off the first to catch it wins. Got it?"  
  
Hermoine nodded, she had to win! She had to see if Malfoy liked her, she couldn't or wouldn't let him even the score. It was 1-0, and Hermoine was in the lead in Malfoy's mind game. Her eyes were set on the Sniget that laid in Malfoy hand, she would get it if it was the last she thing she had to do.  
  
The sniget left Malfoy hand and they were off. Malfoy eye stayed on the gold flickering object. He needed this. He didn't care about what he would punish her with, but he could not lose to a mud blood. He couldn't and wouldn't.  
  
Hermoines eyes laid fixed on the gold, the brooms were twig-2-twig, edge-2- edge. Malfoy hand was reached. Hermoine out stretched hers. His arms were bigger but Hermoine was gaining a bit more speed then him. Witch made him furious, she liked it when he was mad. It made her have more spite. Soon her nails were nearly touching it went the Sniget decided to take a little fall. That's when the sniget took a dive and Malfoy's broom dove, Hermoine didn't know what to do till. The Sniget decided to go upward. Right in front of Hermoine, she grabbed it. She grabbed it , she grabbed it. SHE HAD GRABBED IT!  
  
They landed there brooms, Malfoy mouth wide open.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"Do it?" She interrupted. "I don't know!" Her smile, and laughter was making him ill.  
  
"So I won!" She smile was now a smirk and it was haunting him. He nodded, her smirk was making him more ill the laughter was what was she going to make him do? What would he have to do? Would it be something in front of the whole school? Something private? Something sexual? He gulped.  
  
"Meet me in the liebray in half an hour, got it or I'll make it worse!"  
  
With that she left the room, and a shocked, afraid, curios, Malfoy was left standing.

****

_Hermoine girl you have done it! We don't know how, you know you would have lost but you didn't now were going to find out Malfoy's game, were going to know!  
_  
She added a few more ingredients.  
  
_What if he doesn't do it? What if he stares at you laughs? Well you know he's going to do it! He's Malfoy "Can take on any challenge!"._  
  
She giggled at her thoughts.  
  
_What was she going to say, what were going to be his responses._  
  
"Waiting for me?" He said in a sly voice, he took a chair and peered over at what she was doing.  
  
"I guess you can say that, drink this!" She urged.  
  
He stared at the vile and knew exactly what it was, but wasn't keen on drinking it. _What if she asks me something personal? Well man of course she is!  
_  
"I though you would do this,"  
  
"Yeah, ok , that's fine. Drink it!" She was eager to get started.  
  
With that he took a tiny sip, then a gulp, then the whole vile, with only a little to spare.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" She asked him  
  
"I don't."

"Why do you act like it."  
  
"Because I'm a Malfoy."  
  
"Why did you kiss me"  
  
His eyes widen, but sighed.  
  
"Because I am a sex god, and it's my duty-"  
  
"Tell the truth!" She urged him.  
  
"Felt like it."  
  
"Why me? I'm a mud blood."  
  
"It does matter that you are muggle born, but you just seem like a trophy."  
  
"What is a trophy in your eyes malfoy?"  
  
"A prize, that I'm going to win."  
  
With that Malfoy shut his mouth, he was not going to asked any more stupid questions. Even if it killed him. Hermoine was satisfied and happy. But what did he mean he was a _prize_.  
  
"That's no fair you got to ask me all those questions what about me?" He said that with a smirk his eyes preceded her skin every time he looked upon, she got shivers down her spine.  
  
"Yes it is "I won!" "She said looking back at him.  
  
"Fine one question, at least Hermoine! Please." He had never seen Malfoy be like this before and she though it was quite entertaining.  
  
"1!" With that she took a little sip of the vile, and that would only give him access to one questions.  
  
He knew exactly what to ask her.  
  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"I do not "hate" anyone Malfoy. Especially you! I kissed you before, and I did feel a little moment there. But that's all rather all in all I am quite of you fond, so you can say I like you. You are cute, and" Hermoine stopped herself. _Did she fancy him_, _had she said that to him_? With that she left the room.  
  
Draco Malfoy just smirked.  
  
**_She's Mine._**


	5. CrucioLove?

_Do I like him? Did I mean anything I said?_ She questioned herself walking briskly back to her dorm. She was very confused about her actions.

_! Flash Back !_

__

_" Why do you hate me?"_

_" I do not "hate" anyone Malfoy. Especially you.! I kissed you before, and I did feel a little moment there. But that's all rather all I am quite fond of you meaning I like you. You are cute, and" Hermoine stopped herself. Did she fancy him, had she said that to him? With that she left the room._

_Draco Malfoy just smirked_

_. ! Flash Back done !_

She smiled._ Why did he ask me that anyway? Why wasn't he telling the truth, either?_ She kept questioning herself.  
  
"Muggle."  
  
She entered seeing a shadow immediately thinking it was Malfoy rushed herself to her room. The shadow followed her all the way in there till she was inside. The door opened.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Shut up you stupid Mudblood!"  
  
Now this voice wasn't one of a handsome, sly, bleach blonde hair, hottie, no this was not it! It was more feminine.  
  
"Perkins! How do you get in my room??" Hermoine glared at the shadow, she searched for her wand but found nothing.  
  
_Bloody brilliant Hermoine, the one fucking time you need your wand you lose it you are such a bloody FREAK!_  
  
She then got out of her own trance still trying to find Pansy face. She didn't know if she was wearing a hood, or it was just too dark! Her breath got heavy and she had no idea what to except, she saw Pansly motioning for something in her pocket all Hermoine only choice was too escape from her own room!  
  
Dashing from her room pushing Pansly aside she got out. But Perkins was quick to fallow. Running from her dorm she had heard Pansly shout a spell, a green blast was bolted toward her but quickly dove onto the floor. She then grabbed a book and threw it at her with all her might. What else was she spouse to do?? It's not like she had her wand!  
  
"What the fuck do you want you little whore?" Screamed Hermoine. Barely dodging some other kind of spell.  
  
"You took him away from me!" She screeched back.  
  
"Have him, he doesn't like me anyway!" Hermoine dove under the coach, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"All he talks about is this one girl, he never states a name! HE LIVES WITH YOU!! **YOU LITTLE PRAT**, YOU ARE THE ONLY OTHER ONE!" She screamed.  
  
Pulling Hermoine by the leg from under the coach, grabbing her by the wrist. She threw her on the wall.  
  
"Hermoine what happen to the book worm, what tired of books, need a man? So you choose him, hey! Guess what he's taken."  
  
Her breath was over lapping Hermoine, but was Hermoine tired of being a bookworm? Did she need man? Why wasn't she attracted to Ron, or Harry?  
  
She had given into Pansly, and gave up struggling. Pansly smirked.  
  
"That's right and if I ever hear him talking to you ever again, or even you sending him owls, you don't want to know the consciousness."  
  
"Pansly you ever come fucking near me again I'll have my wand!" Hermoine was pissed off, and this ugly whore in her face wasn't making things better.  
  
She pointed her wand right at her heart.  
  
"The let this be a warning" Hermoine struggled, and twisted and turned but Pansly grip was too strong.  
  
"**Crucio**."  
  
Pain, everywhere and anywhere, it stung and felt horrible. Hermoine screamed in pain. Pansly laughed and left her fall on the floor, Hermoine curled up into a ball, and twitched in pain.  
  
"Never ever mess with me again, Granger!"  
  
Hermoine couldn't retort, she couldn't even see properly. Her eyes closed and she couldn't bare what may happen in the morning.

Yawning she awoke, it was quite warm. She moved slowly still aching in pain from what had happened last night. But this was not the common room floor she had fallen on. No, this was a nice cozy bed. With fur sheets. She tried to get up but couldn't, she would have to miss all her classes. But had Draco done this? Her eyes flickered open.  
  
There he was, he had put on his pant and now a shirt for his robes. He turned is head to see id she had waken, her eyes shut.  
  
He was proud of him self for helping her. But what had caused her to just fall like that? He put his hand on her forehead. It was warm, yet cold. She had been twitching on the floor when he picked up. He grabbed his wand, and he put it to her temple. He muttered some words and his eyes shut closed.  
  
Hermoine's eyes flew up open, and noticed he had his wand to her temple, she knew he was trying and going to find out Pansly and her experience so she just closed her eyes and pretended that she was sleeping.  
  
_! Last night ! **(A/N: hey guys couldn't think of a better thing to say mauahaha**)  
  
Draco was inside her mind and there was Hermoine and Pansly!!! Oh she would die today, then he saw Hermoine pressed up against the wall.  
  
"Pansly you ever come fucking near me again I'll have my wand!" Hermoine was pissed off, and this ugly whore in her face wasn't making things better.  
  
Draco smirked, he new Hermoine though she was ugly whore by looking at her face.  
  
She pointed her wand right at her heart.  
  
"The let this be a warning" Hermoine struggled, and twisted and turned but Pansly grip was to strong.  
  
"Crucio" _

_! End !  
_  
He gasped and fell backward, he didn't walk so slowly and take his time when he walking back this would have never happen to her. He felt her forehead again and it was cool. That was a good thing. He put his hand by her heart, and felt it beating. It was slow but fast. He muttered some word his mother did when his farther would use crucio curse on him.  
  
Hermoine eyes opened and gasped for air. What ever he had done she felt relieved and like there was hardly any more pain.  
  
"What did you just do?" She asked him.  
  
"Why did you bring me here, why didn't you answer the questions right, and well why did you help me?" She was so confused and full with questions he just smirked.  
  
"Granger, you don't know me. So how do you know what I will and won't do?"  
  
Her head tilted, and she stared into his gray eyes they were so beautiful, lovely words couldn't describe them.  
  
"Tell me the real Draco then!" She said it calmly, yet forcefully.  
  
He wanted to tell but no one could know him, he wouldn't let any one know who or what he was. Except that he was human.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"No, but Malfoy!"  
  
He had already picked her up, and was walking toward her dorm.  
  
"Go on, say your password."  
  
But she had fallen asleep in his arms, she must have used up all her strength, he walked back to her dorm and placed her back into the bed. She was so cute. He didn't know the real Hermoine Granger either ecept she was a beloved bookworm, he wanted to know who she was as well but he knew when it was and wasn't his place. This was a wasn't.  
  
_She likes Potty, and Weasel. Not ferret boy._  
  
He chuckled at his remark, and kissed her slight on the lips. He would have to give up this silly crush. He was Malfoy, and Malfoy's do not fall in love, _LOVE?_  
  
How dare he think of the though of love! Love, with a mudblood. He blinked and walked away. But he knew he had a soft spot, but no one would figure it out., not even his love Hermoine Granger.  
  
_I guess I should tell her friends, that she won't be there for class._  
  
He walked into the great hall, Crabbe, and Golye by his side. Walking up to the Gryfindor table by the boy who live, and the boy who couldn't afford.  
  
"Hermoine won't make it for class's" He smirked. Ron jumped up.  
  
"What have you done you fucking ferret, I swear if you have hurt her-"  
  
"Listen weasley I never intend to touching a mudblood.." He trailed off he notice whenever he had said it gave him a pain in his stomach.  
  
Harry noticed, but said nothing.  
  
Malfoy looked away. "I told you alright that's I've come to say!" With that he walked away. Back to the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry kept starring at him, and smirked. He wouldn't touch Hermoine, he taunted her because of worthless crush, and now that he lived with her all he could do was care. Harry was sick. The though of it made him sick.  
  
"Ugh, Harry he make me sick you know!" Hoe said almost spitting.  
  
"I know Ron, let's go to divination but she predicts Voldemort eating me, again."  
  
They both chucked and left the great hall.

Hermoine awoke with a letter by her side she read it:  
  
_Hermoine, I've told you're friends you will not be at any of your classes don't worry. I left some chocolate in case you feel sick. I told them to  
bring you home work.  
  
D.M  
_  
"Oh my god, he called me Hermoine!" She said.  
  
He did care about but why did he show it so little? She didn't care at all, she even wanted some one for her to care about or well care for her aswell. She checked the time it had said 4:30pm. It was time to her to get ready.  
  
It didn't hurt that much, not now anyway. She let the water run cold. She was indeed to hot. It felt wonderful running down her spine just great! Suddenly the door opened, and she started to freak that it was Perkins. Grabbing her wand and towel around her lower half she stood out of the door. In ready attack position.  
  
There was Draco.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Iunno, just checking on you anyway. I guess I caught you bad time, hey Granger!" She smirked at him.  
  
"Don't you wish, all be out in second hold on."  
  
The Malfoy thing to do was pin her to wall and that's what he did. He grabbed her wrist and pined, her.  
  
He smirked.  
  
Pressing his lips against her she didn't even struggled not one bit. He then added his tongue and wit that she moaned. He stared into her eyes, they were filled with pain, shock, and hunger. They stared at each for a long time till either or them said a word.  
  
"Draco, I.... I'm sorry" Her cheeks turned crimson, brushing the wet hair out of her face he smirked.  
  
"Hermoine, I-I can't!"  
  
With that he left the dorm.  
  
(A/N: hey guys I don't have the internet any more I'm using my friend for it muahahaha, j/k I hope you like it so far, I'm adding one if I would ever be accepted in Hogwarts like, if I would go in there! Fan fic you don't have to read it but have draco and harry and everyone in there, Lol so thanks for reading it means a lot well I better get to bed it's 11:35pm. Thanks all Read and Review love you all)


	6. Deceit

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters  
  
Last Chapter:  
  
_Pressing his lips against her she didn't even struggled not one bit. He then added his tongue and with that she moaned. He stared into her eyes, they were filled with pain, shock, and hunger. They stared at each for a long time till either or them said a word.  
  
"Draco, I.... I'm sorry" Her cheeks turned crimson, brushing the wet hair out of her face he smirked.  
  
"Hermoine, I-I can't!"  
  
With that he left the dorm_  
  
Chapter 6; deceit   
  
Hermoine was left speechless, she knew he cared about her. She knew that her heart was locked up in cage, because of him. But all she did was star blankly at the mirror. Thank god she had wrapped a towel around herself. But she couldn't help herself.  
  
"Why did he say he couldn't?" She questioned her self. Picking up her wand she had dropped when Malfoy or Draco had pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Is this a game anymore?" Starring at her sopping wet hair she looked at reflection.  
  
"'Moine?" Said a gentle voice behind her. Startled she jumped backwards and grabbed her wand.  
  
There stood a red headed boy. His gentle face smiled and his blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"Ron? Um, hang on can you wait outside for moment?" She blushed, and his ears turned pink. He nodded and closed the door.  
  
_Oh my god why is Ron here?_ Taking her wand she used a quick drying hair spell put her robes on and then walked out side the bathroom.  
  
"Is harry with you?" She questioned him, his earns turned pink and he shook his head.  
  
"No, he said he had to much homework" He had a crooked smile on but his eye were sparkling.  
  
_She was a mindless crush RON! She's your best friend don't make a move, don't make a move!_ He told his self in his mind.  
  
"So how are you and lavender?" She asked him.  
  
_He came for a visit nothing more, oh stop being such a dork he came to see you it's clearly that!_  
  
"Oh, um well she liked some one else so she dumped me? How about you how's your love life?" he giggled, as did she.  
  
Oh how she wanted to say she was madly in love with Draco, but she would never in bloody hell bring herself to it.  
  
"Oh Ron come on now, you know me I'm a bookworm, nothing more boys don't inserts me!" She lied, but she smiled trying to make her statement more realistic.  
  
"So Malfoy hasn't touched you at all right?"  
  
Her face burned red.  
  
"Why would you get that idea?" She laughed but sounded like she was choking on something.  
  
"Oh he told me and Harry you wouldn't be at your classes he was acting funny to, I was going to hit him-"  
  
"You didn't right!" She scolded him, she knew she had interrupted him.  
  
Ron figure was great, but she going to admit it. He had been help Harry with Quidditch, yet he had a shag witch made Hermoine knee's shake. ( Not literally those) And those Blue eyes.  
  
"Of course not Hermoine, I just wanted to make sure you were alright and now that I know you are I better be off." That's not at all what he wanted to say, but he didn't want to keep her.  
  
"Wait- Ron can you stay I'm not feeling that good."  
  
He's eyes looked like they were going to explode.  
  
"Yeah sure!" he said calmly, even those he wanted to burst.  
  
She grabbed his hand and said her password to open her room door. He kept staring at her.  
  
Ok, ok Ron so you haven't given up your mindless crush but she's so beautiful, and you're, you're just Ron! He sighed and then fell on her bed.  
  
Hermoine Smirked, "Ron do you wannna play truth or dare?"  
  
He smiled anxiously.  
  
"Why bloody not!" Wow Hermoine has changed, and he was happy.  
  
"Ron truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"How far did you and Lavender go?"  
  
"Are you kidding Hermoine how do you know I'm not lying?"  
  
She grabbed a small bottle.  
  
"Sip," she smiled dangerously.  
  
"You are a sly one Hermoine." He took a sip, Hermoine he asked the Question.  
  
"Oh not far, she was to stubborn and I never really wanted to kiss her anyway."  
  
Hermoine was shocked at the answer she had received.  
  
"Hermoine truth or-"  
  
"Truth" she smiled.  
  
Ron was stumbled and he didn't have a right question to ask her.  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
Hermoine took a sip of the bottle and stared into his eyes.  
  
"Ron I think you're a very handsome man, and you're eyes a so beautiful." She exclaimed  
  
"Ron truth or-"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"What do you think of me?"  
  
He looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and gazed upon her beautiful face.  
  
"Hermoine you are the most beautiful girl I ever knew, and you have always been."  
  
No one said anything, till Ron snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Hermoine truth or dare?"  
  
She smiled deviously.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"If I said kiss me right now."  
  
It was to late they were on her bed and Hermoine was on the bottom. She open mouth kissed him. As Ron started to suck on her neck. She moaned as she granted his the pleasure of massaging her breast. She moaned louder. Ron was already taking off his shirt, as was Hermoine. They were naked as Ron pressed against she moaned, and gasped. Holding onto his bare skin. She left nail prints on his shoulder. They kissed with all there passions. Ron knew she was virgin but didn't quite mind being her first. They flopped onto each other.  
  
But gray eyes were watching, watching the whole sick thing. The twisted, disgusting, tormented , Weasley and Hermoine. He turned his head. All he wanted to do was see if she was ok. But I guess she was she was sleeping with Weasley so that must have meant something right?  
  
I might as well go back to Pansly... Sighing he shut her dorm door, he was going to tell her everything. He did intend of saying "Hermoine, I like you!" But it was over.  
  
_He would never try to admit his feeling again._


	7. Twisted Love

So there stood Draco broken hearted as he just witness his love or what he thought to be his love and the poor filth Weaseley messing around together. He was just ready to tell her how he felt to do the most un Draco thing to do but no. She never had feeling for him. She played him, just as he though but was too stupid to admit it. He fell backwards and put his hand threw his hair trying to comprehend what just happened. Furious he went to his room and slammed the door. Breaking everything in his path. Kicking over chairs, knocking over his dresser, and punching the window with his bare hand. Blood trickled down his arm as he wiped it with a shirt he found on the floor. Why did he feel like this?

Hermoine awoke with a Red haired boy next to her. She toughed and wished it would have been a horrible nightmare, but a nightmare it was not. Starting to shake and tears rolled down her cheeks onto Ron. He awoke with his years crush crying like someone had died. Then it hit him. Maybe she was drunk? Or drugged, oh god.

"Hermoine please don't cry I understand."

Her eyes were rimmed with redness and tears stains were all over her face.

"I'm sorry…I-I- I…" She tried to speak her mind but Ron interrupted her.

"Listen it was great for me but not for you. We don't have to take on more then this. Hermoine how long have we been friends?"

" Six years going on seven." She never knew Ron would be so understanding but it was Ron and he knew she didn't like him that way. But she loved him with all her heart. It could never go pass this love.

"Hermoine never think I, me will never understand. I love you but you love like me a brother and I under stand. Never think that I won't, got it."

"Ron…" She pulled into a hug and that was the end of that.

Ron knew he loved Hermoine but his love for his crush would have leave for he knew her love belonged to someone else like he said he understood.

Ron soon left afterwards and Hermoine had to lie down she knew that her pains were coming back. No kidding so many people died for that spell. She grabbed her bag and checked out the homework she had. Potions, and charms, two essays weren't that hard! All of a sudden she felt queasy like the bottom of her stomach was making it go up. Was it because of the curse? No, it couldn't be. Malfoy. She crept out of her room with all her might and couldn't believe what she saw. It was Draco and Pansy Parkinson. They were kissing on the coach. Her heart must've fallen out and broken in three million pieces. How could this happen? Was it because of Ron? Was it actually because Draco didn't like her? That's it no more dangerous Hermoine it's over. Back to books, classes, and friends. That's her and it will stay her. Whipping the few tears that had fallen she slammed her room door. Draco Malfoy was no more apart of her.

_Good_ he though to himself. She had seen him kiss Pansy. Now she was furious. Just like he was but instead of feeling happy he felt horrible. Pushing Pansy away she giggled.

"Okay um go away." He said pushing her away.

"Excuse me?"

"I said GO AWAY!" More arrogantly staring deep into her ugly face.

"I'll tell your farther."

There was a pause. _Could she know? How was it possible that she knew anything rather then sex?_ Turning around he faced the pale face girl who looked deadly. She looked more deadly then Hagrids stupid Buck beak friend.

"What did you say?"

"You like the mudblood I swear Draco get rid of me and I'll tell him and this time mommy isn't there to protect you. Choose her or your life it looks like you have no choice now do you?" She smirked and was laughing.

His eyes grew wide and he knew she smelt his fear. _Why must life be so hard? What do I do? Love or do I choose my life. Well she likes the Weaseley so is there much of a point to risk his life for someone who hates him._ Smirking he looked at Pansy and kissed her.

"That's right Draco and don't you forget it."

She left with out saying a word. What was the point of life if everyone choose you path.

Both Draco and Hermoine had to give up whom they love. What they didn't know was that two people knew there devoted love.

A/N: Hey guys sorry it actually took this long don't work more will come! Oh the sispense!


	8. Chapter 8

"Done!" she sighed and took a sip of her tea. Although she had finished two essays she still felt empty and un completed.

Draco Malfoy has created too many problems for Hermione Granger. How was it fair for her? He went to one girl to the next, finally Hermione had thought he had changed but she was pathetic to believe it.

_Oh god_. She thought. _The pains are back_ . She clenched her stomach, why would she put herself in this position? Why would she ever fall in love with a boy who had no heart? She let a out a tiny cry, _why do I feel this way? _She thought.

"Why Hermione," She asked herself.

Crookshanks jumped on her stomach and Hermione let out a loud cry.

As Malfoy sat in the lounge he thought about everything that had happened this semester during school. It worried him that Pansy could at any time go to his farther. He hated feeling defeat, he hated the feeling of being controlled by some one who was even my twisted then he was. He rested his head on the pillow of couch and closed his eyes. Images of Hermione pasted threw his mind. He wanted to hold, embrace, and maybe even love this girl. Or so he though he wanted. He remember her warm kisses and how he felt whole when she touched him. It was the feeling of being loved and he wanted to hold that feeling the most. But he wouldn't.

_Draco, why would you do it? Why would you get this deep with a girl who loves books more then anything else in the world? _He laughed at his own thoughts. But he couldn't get her out of his head.

Then he heard something it came from Hermione's room. _He ignored it. Maybe she was going at it with Weasley again_ the though sickened him so much he felt un pleasant and as if his stomach had more then just butterflies in it. But that sound again he heard it, again. Now he felt like putting on his smirk, and showing Hermione that she couldn't have sex with him being in the same dorm only he could do that. He stood up and walked to her room and opened the door.

"What the hell is your Problem Grang-"He couldn't finish his sentence, he saw Hermione curled up in a ball holding her stomach, she didn't even brother looking up at him. He couldn't show his emotion to her but it was so hard.

"Her-…"He stopped dead in his sentence she didn't love him, why should he be here. But he couldn't leave her. He loved her and he had to help her.

"Hermione what-"

"Malfoy go away," she gasped. It hurt to talk, to breath, it hurt every where.

"Hermione I'm not-"

"Do you not understand Malfoy," he flinched she had used his last name.

"I don't need your help!" She was on the verge of yelling but the pain was excruciating.

He began towards the door until he saw a red stain on her stomach where she had been holding her stomach, he couldn't leave her. He was going to take her to the Hospital wing if she wanted to go or not. He went to reach under her but she moved.

"Hermione your bleeding we have to take you to the Hospital wing," he motioned to grab her but she moved again.

"Draco I don't need your help. I don't need you!"

It was silent he just stood there, but he actually felt like he was broken. As if every bone in his body broke at the same time. He wanted to sit lie down but he would try not to show any more weakness then he had to. He didn't know what to do. But as Hermione looked up at him for the first time she saw in his eyes the same emptiness she had when she had seen him with Pansy. Malfoy stood there and he didn't know what to do so he went to the door, and looked back at her.

"Malfoy..." Hermione spoke in a quiet voice. But his gaze hurt more then her stomach did.

"Draco…I didn't" She began to explain herself but he was already out the door.

"MALFOY!" She screamed.

He didn't stop he wanted to die. He was full of anger, sadness, and most of all rage. He wanted to hit her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to die. His footsteps were quick and short but he had heard Hermione scream his name. He didn't care. He never would again.

Hermione got up with a great deal of pain. Her wand in her pocket, her hand on her stomach trying to catch up with Malfoy, he still loved her. Why had she been so stupid? She caught up with him he was standing up leaning again the wall. He looked like he had never been seen like this before. He looked vulnerable. She limped over to his side and grabbed hold of his arm. The pain, she couldn't take it much longer.

"I didn't think you loved me," she spoke in quick breaths; she would faint if the pain kept up. He pulled away from her. She fell on the ground and she began to shake. Tears were pouring out from her chocolate brown eyes.

"You don't understand you were kissing her," she wanted to say more but she now understand. He had seen her with Ron. He looked over at her with a great deal of pain in his eyes the passion in his face could be seen anywhere, he knew exactly what she was thinking and she knew it. No one spoke. They didn't have to speak to know what was going on. They had both made stupid mistakes and neither were up to talking about them.

"Malfoy…I..." She felt dizzy the tears drenched her face with saltiness. The pain was too much she began closing her eyes slowing the time seemed to have stopped it seemed she was falling into darkness. She had fainted.

Malfoy watched as she closed her eyes, they didn't open. The blood from her wound was increasing it started to spread over the floor. Maybe he wanted her to die. But did he honestly want that. It took him a few minutes but she had once told him to listen to his heart, or maybe he heard it off some muggle movie. No. H e went to grab her when the portrait flew open.

It was Pansy Parkinson She looked over at Malfoy and had such and evil look on her face.

"So I see instead on loving her you are going to kill her…" She smirked.

"So what's next I want to see you finish her."

Draco Malfoy life had just become incredibly complicated that it had ever been.

Madi; sorry I haven't written much I'm going to finish this os don't worry and I have worked on my spelling so have fun readding


End file.
